Witch Way now!
by SirBene
Summary: Charmed/Harry Potter Crossover. Die Geschichte startet in Buch 5 und in der Mitte der 5ten Staffel von Charmed. Cole tritt dem Lehrpersonal von Hogwarts bei. Cole hört gerüchte über seinen verlorenen Sohn. Wird er ihn rechtzeitig finden?
1. Eine Veränderung wird kommen

Eine Veränderung wird kommen

„Zaubertrank", rief Paige und das kleine Gefäß verschwand in einem Wirbel aus blau-weißen Lichtern aus seiner Hand, um dann kurz darauf in ihrer zu erscheinen.

„Ich hasse lange Abschiedsszenen", sagte sie und wollte den Trank werfen.

„Nein!", schrie Phoebe und schnappte ihrer rothaarigen Schwester das Gefäß aus der Hand.

„Phoebe, bist du verrückt?! Wirf es, bevor er sich weg schimmert", wand Paige ein, welche kaum ihre Überraschung verbergen konnte. Phoebe schaute Cole an und erwartete offensichtlich eine Antwort von ihm.

„Sie wird es nicht werfen, oder doch?", fragte Cole leise.

„Wirf ihn endlich!", forderte Paige, während Phoebe weiterhin in die Augen ihres Ex-Mannes starrte.

„Wir haben so viel zusammen durch gestanden", sprach Cole weiter, „Wir… Unsere Liebe ist stark. Nichts kann sie zerstören. Nicht einmal dies hier. Wir sind für einander bestimmt."

Phoebe lächelte und hob ihren Arm.

„Ich glaube nicht", rief sie und warf das Gefäß in Richtung seiner Brust.

Plötzlich fror alles um ihn herum ein. Cole sah das Gefäß nur wenige Zentimeter vor seinem Körper stoppen. Er drehte sich um und sah Alpha und zwei weitere Avatare, welche er zwar nicht kannte, aber gespürt hatte.

„Ich habe dich davor gewarnt, Cole. Du weißt was passiert, wenn du deine Vergangenheit veränderst", erklärte Alpha. „Komm mit uns", sprach er weiter, „du gehörst jetzt zu uns. Verlasse diese Welt, solange du noch kannst. Erinnere dich, Cole. Du hast nun die grenzenlose Macht eines Avatars. Du bist nun ein Teil des Ganzen.

„Ich bin nicht eurem Verein von komischen, volkstümlichen Helfern beigetreten um die Welt zu retten."

„Aber du bist, was du jetzt bist", meinte Alpha, unsicher wie er das Verhältnis zu Cole nun einschätzen sollte.

„Nun, ich wollte diese Kräfte eigentlich nicht. Ich habe kein Interesse an euren Zielen und das war es auch nicht warum ich ein Avatar werden wollte. Ihr seid alle so mächtig. Nehmt sie mir wieder", flehte er sie an, während er seine letzte Beherrschung zusammensuchte.

„Ich werde dir die Kräfte nicht nehmen. Du gehörst zu dem Ganzen", antwortete Alpha, „Es ist dein Weg. Es ist dein Schicksal."

Jedoch sagte der Blick von Cole, und auch seine Körpersprache, dass Cole längst nach einem neuen Weg suchte und es nun vollkommen unmöglich war, mit ihm zu diskutieren.

Widerwillig gab Alpha nach. „In Ordnung"

Und mit einem Schlenker seiner Hand fühlte Cole, wie seine Verbindungen zu der kompletten Power der Avatare, ihn verließ. Keine Sekunde später benutzen die drei Avatare ihre Macht dazu, die Realität wieder zu richten und brachten alles wieder in die richtigen Bahnen.

Cole fühlte sich so verunsichert und verlassen in der Welt, welcher er unbedingt entfliehen wollte. Er warf einen letzten Blick auf das veraltete Penthouse, welches er für mehr als ein Jahr sein zu Hause genannte hatte, und nahm dann seinen Koffer und verschwand auf die Suche nach etwas „Höherem".

Nach seiner Anhörung tobte und schimpfte Harry fünf lange Minuten vor sich hin und die Weasley-Zwillinge versuchten ihn zu beruhigen.

„Hey Harry", sagte George nachdem sie in den Raum hinein appariert waren, „wir dachten wir haben deine wundervollen Töne gehört."

Währenddessen waren unten im Esszimmer des großen und alten Hauses der Blacks, die meisten Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix eingeladen um über die neusten Entwicklungen im Kampf gegen Voldemort zu diskutieren.

Molly saß neben ihrem Mann, in Gedanken wie ihre Söhne dieses Mal das Treffen störten würden. Sie hoffte, dass der Impertubable Zauber, welchen sie auf die Tür gesprochen hatte, sie davon abhalten würde zu lauschen. Sie wurde jedoch aus den Gedanken gerissen, als ein manchmal sehr haariges Mitglied zu sprechen begann.

„Wir brauchen Hilfe, Dumbledore", bat Lupin und brachte damit seine vorbereiteten Argumente ein, „Du erwartest von uns das Unmögliche und du erwartest, dass wir das alleine machen. Wir können nicht Dämonen aus der Galeic-Welt besiegen. Unsere Zauber können gegen ihre Feuerkraft nicht viel ausrichten. Wir können es nicht länger leugnen. Wir brauchen Verbündete. Gute Hexen aus der Galeic-Welt."

„Nicht viele werden in unsere Welt kommen um unseren Kampf zu kämpfen, Remus", antwortete Dumbledore, „Sie haben ihre eigenen Kämpfe."

„Was ist mit den Mächtigen Drei, von denen wir schon so viel gehört haben", fragte Sirius und brachte damit eine Idee ein, über die noch keiner nachgedacht hatte, „Haben sie nicht die Quelle alles Bösen, den Herr der Unterwelt, letztes Jahr besiegt? Sie werden bestimmt stark genug sein um uns zu helfen."

„Sie haben bestimmt ihre eigenen Dämonen mit denen sie sich beschäftigen müssen", befürchtete Mad-Eye und unterstützte damit Dumbledore.

„Dazu kommt noch, dass sie die Geburt des zweifach seligen Kindes erwarten", erklärte Dumbledore, „Und bevor ihr fragt, ich glaube nicht dass wir das Kind, so stark es auch sein mag, für unser Vorhaben nutzen können. Aber ich stimme euch zu. Es ist an der Zeit, dass wir Verbündete suchen und zwar in der Galeic-Welt."

„Wie kannst du dir sicher sein, dass wir ihnen trauen können?", fragte Severus. Jeder schaute ihn an, nicht nur weil er das erste Mal heute was zu der Diskussion beigetragen hatte, sondern auch weil er eine Frage aussprach, über die noch keiner nachgedacht hatte.

„Sie waren in der letzten Zeit ziemlich unzuverlässig", fuhr er fort.

„Okay, wir sollten das hier beenden, bevor das Treffen bis tief in die Nacht geht", meinte Sirius. Er wollte nicht dass die Diskussion jetzt zu Ende war, aber sein Magen sagte ihm etwas anderes, „Bin ich denn der einzige, der hier Hunger hat?"

„Ich stimme dem zu, wir haben für diesen Abend genug diskutiert. Denkt an den Zeitplan den wir gemacht haben. Passt auf eure Posten auf und vor allem auch auf das Ministerium", sagte Dumbledore, der nun Aufstand um in Richtung Tür zu gehen und signalisierte damit, dass das Treffen beendet war.

„Klasse. Essen. Ich verhungere schon", gähnte Mundunges, der aufwachte nachdem er die ganze Zeit über gedöst hatte.

Nach und nach standen die Mitglieder des Ordens auf, entweder um beim Essen zu helfen, oder um das Haus durch die Haustüre des Grimmauld Platz Nr. 12 zu verlassen.

Cole war bis auf die Knochen erfroren, was viel zu sagen hatte, wo er doch so stark und unbesiegbar war. Klar, die Idee nach Himalaya zu schimmern wegen viel Platz war keine gute Idee, aber bei seinem aktuellen physischen und psychischen Zustand, welcher als „klinisch verrückt" eingestuft wurde, war es somit also doch eine gute Idee.

Müde durch seine große Kraft, begann er immer wieder Energiebälle gegen den Berg zu schleudern, die jedes Mal stärker wurden und er wartete nur darauf, dass die Erschütterung kam.

„Oh der große Gefallene, Cole", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Cole drehte sich um und sah in das weise Gesicht eines alten, weiß-haarigen Zauberers, mit dem er erst seit ein paar Monaten befreundet war.

„Dumbledore", begann er, „Ich muss sagen ich bin überrascht, Euch hier zu sehen. Darf ich Euch fragen, warum Ihr es für nötig haltet mich nieder zu machen und mir den Rest Freude zu nehmen, den ich noch in diesem Leben habe?"

„Steht dein Angebot noch?", fragte der alte gestandene Mann, „In unsere Welt zu kommen, um an unserer Seite zu kämpfen?"

„Habt Ihr nichts über meine Abenteuer gehört?", fragte Cole, „Ich bin verrückt."

„Einst bist du einem Weg gefolgt, Cole. Dem guten Weg. Dem richtigen Weg. Und nun bist du von ihm abgekommen. Du bist eine gute Person, Cole, und du verdienst es nicht so gefoltert zu werden."

Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit, konnte Cole etwas nicht widerlegen. Er war überrascht über das Vertrauen, das ihm entgegen gebracht wurde und dass jemand so an ihn glaubte.

„Folge diesem Weg nicht für Phoebe, Cole", sprach Dumbledore weiter, „sondern für dich."

Cole zögerte einen Moment. Für eine Weile wusste er nicht, was er für sich wollte. Er dachte nur an seine nicht aussterbende Liebe für Phoebe. Er wusste, dass diese ihm nicht helfen würde. Nun fragte er sich, ob sein Leben dafür bestimmt war seinem Mentor zu helfen. Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen.

„Was soll ich machen?", fragte er letztendlich.


	2. Ein überraschendes Angebot

Kapitel 2

Ein überraschendes Angebot

„Und hast du dich gut eingelebt?", fragte Dumbledore Cole. Die zwei Männer saßen in seinem Büro in Hogwarts.

„Der Orden hat schon viele Aufgaben gelöst. Aber das Ministerium macht es uns zurzeit schwer neue Mitglieder zu werben. Und Dämonen aus der Unterwelt antworten bereits auf Voldemort's Ruf. Sie treten seinen Todessern bei und ich denke du kannst es verstehen, wie schwer es für uns ist, sie zu bekämpfen."

Es folgte eine kurze Pause. „Und jetzt kommst du ins Spiel", sagte Dumbledore und schaute Cole erwartungsvoll an. „Sie möchten, dass ich gegen Dämonen kämpfe", entgegnete ihm Cole und lachte in sich hinein", Sicher. Ich würde gerne helfen."

„Nein, nicht so ganz mein Freund. Ich möchte, dass du den anderen Mitgliedern des Ordens beibringst, wie sie gegen Dämonen kämpfen können. Und ich möchte auch, dass du einer neuen und jungen Generation von Hexen und Zauberern beibringst, sich gegen die dunklen Mächte aus deiner Welt zu wehren."

„Sie möchten, dass ich in Hogwarts unterrichte", rief Cole und sprang auf seine Füße.

„Ich habe bereits das Zaubergamot gefragt, ob sie es erlauben, ein neues Fach einzuführen. Die Magie der Galeic-Welt", antwortete Dumbledore, „Und ich könnte mir keinen besseren und geeigneteren Lehrer vorstellen, um diesen Posten zu besetzten."

„Oh ja, das Ministerium lässt die Schüler an einem Unterricht teilnehmen, bei einem Lehrer, der dämonische Kräfte hat", spottete Cole.

„Sie müssen ja nichts darüber wissen und da das Ministerim sowieso vor hatte sich mit den guten Hexen aus deiner Welt zu verbünden, fanden die meisten Mitglieder der Gamots, dass es eine gute Idee sei. Zum Schluss genug, um damit durch zu kommen", sagte Dumbledore, als Cole sich wieder hinsetzte.

„Aber ich weiß doch gar nicht wie man unterrichtet. Ich habe es nie in den 117 Jahren, seitdem ich Lebe gemacht. Sind sie sich da ganz sicher?", fragte Cole und war sich überhaupt nicht sicher.

„ Hab vertrauen in dich Cole. Ich habe es. Ich denke du wirst ein exzellenter Lehrer sein. Und dein Wissen über dieses Fach ist größer als das aller Leute, die ich kenne", antwortete Dumbledore und klopfte Cole auf den Rücken, „Warte nicht. Es wird dir gefallen."

„Planen sie, den anderen Lehrern von meiner wahren Herkunft zu erzählen? Oder lassen sie sie glauben, dass ich ein Zauberer bin?"

„Nun, ich denke dass die meisten Lehrer es wahrscheinlich selber herausfinden aber wir müssen aufpassen, dass Dolores Umbridge es nicht tut, ansonsten würden die Folgen eine riesige Katastrophe für uns beide werden", entgegnete Dumbledore während Cole versuchte das ganze zu verinnerlichen.

„Warten sie eine Sekunde. Umbridge, die Untersekretärin des Ministers? Was hat sie damit zu tun."

„Ausbildungserlass Nummer 22 wurde heute Morgen frisch erlassen. Minister Fudge hat sie zu einer Kandidatin für das Amt des VgdDK-Lehrers gemacht." „Klingt eher wie ein Spion", murmelte Cole verärgert.

„Genau das, und deshalb müssen wir auch sehr vorsichtig sein."

„Sicher. Ich glaube ich schulde ihnen etwas, dass sie mich aus der Schusslinie geholt haben.

„Nein, bitte keinen Dank. Jetzt solltest du etwas frühstücken. Ich möchte, dass du heute damit beginnst, den Ordensmitgliedern beizubringen, wie sie mit Flüchen und Elixieren die Dämonen besiegen können. Und auch alles andere, was dir in den Sinn kommt." Und mit diesen Worten gingen sie aus dem Raum.

Offenbar wird es dieses Jahr ein neues Fach geben", meinte Hermine und warf sich nach einem langen Arbeitstag auf Harrys Bett.

„Wie ist das denn möglich?", fragte Ron, „ Wir machen unsere ZAG's dieses Jahr und dann müssen wir auch noch ein Extrafach belegen."

„Ich geh davon aus, dass dieses Fach auch abgefragt wird, Ronald", entgegnete Hermine herablassend, „Es heißt Die Magie der Galeic-Welt und ich denke, dass es bestimmt faszinierend ist."

„Ich frage mich wer das Fach unterrichtet", meinte Harry nachdenklich, „Wird es jemand aus unserer Welt oder aus der Galeic Welt sein?" sie hatten bereits etwas über die Zwei Welten in anderen Fächern gelernt, aber sie wussten trotzdem nicht viel über die andere Welt.

„Ich habe bisher nie ein Wesen aus der anderen Welt gesehen", begann Ginny ehrfurchtsvoll.

Plötzlich betraten die Zwillinge den Raum. „Hey habt ihr schon von dem neuen Lehrer und dem neuen Fach gehört?", fragte Fred, sprang auf Rons Bett und vertrieb damit Pigwidgeon.

„Klasse. Jemand neues, den wir einen Streich spielen können", sagte George und übertönte damit das Schreien und Quietschen von Rons kleinem und überraschend lautem Pelzball.

„Hey ihr alle", kam die Stimme von Mrs. Weasley die Treppen hinauf geweht, „Pause kommt später. Wir haben noch einen Wandschrank zu reinigen, bevor ihr morgen fahrt. Ich dachte ihr wolltet dem Orden helfen. Und ihr solltet euch besser richtig anziehen."

Das ist Mum´, dachte Ron und zog ein paar Socken aus Pig's klappernden Schnabel.

Am Abend bevor das Schuljahr startete, kam Cole nach einem Tag mit Lupin, Mad-Eye und Kingsley zurück. Sie hatten Dämonen gejagt und sie hatten die neuen Fertigkeiten, die sie erworben hatten, eingesetzt. Er hatte sie am Abend verlassen, damit er noch 2 Stunden in der Unterwelt verbringen konnte, bevor er zurück nach Hogwarts gehen würde, aber er konnte nicht vergessen, was er heute erfahren hatte.

„Lord Voldemort ist dabei die Unterwelt unter seine Herrschaft zu bringen", erzählt Cole Dumbledore, als er in sein Büro gestürmt war, „Er will, dass verschiedene Dämonen die ziemlich stark sind, Harry kidnappen und ich muss sagen, dass diese Dämonen sehr effektiv arbeiten."

„Wie schätzt du ihre Chancen ein, hier in Hogwarts einzudringen, Cole?", fragte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Es wird schwierig, aber es ist nicht unmöglich", entgegnete er, aber er war wirklich nicht interessiert daran, was er sagte, „Ich würde sagen, sie sind eine echte Bedrohung für uns aktuell."

„Hmm, das könnte ein Problem werden. Du bist sehr in deine Gedanken versunken. Ich kann verstehen, dass es schwer für dich ist, wo Voldemort bald Kontrolle über beide Welten hat. Es wird nicht leicht für deine große Liebe und ihre Schwestern, wenn er auch ihre Welt übernimmt."

Cole schaute auf und sah den weißen Zauberer an, sagt jedoch nichts.

„Aber was spukt dir denn noch in deinem Kopf herum?", fragte Dumbledore leise, mit etwas Ehrfurcht in seiner Stimme.

„Gerüchte in der Unterwelt", antwortete Cole einfach. Dumbledore wartete darauf, dass er weitersprach. Cole atmete einmal kurz durch und sprach weiter.

„Wie sie genau wissen, war Phoebe damals Schwanger, als ich die neue Quelle wurde. Das Kind war aber das Kind der Quelle, das habe ich mittlerweile verstanden. Aber ich kann das Gefühl nicht loswerden, dass es noch irgendwo da draußen ist. Es gibt Dämonen die die Hekabeischen Regeln nicht befolgen wollen. Sie planen mit all ihrer Kraft das Grimoire zu finden und die neue Quelle zu werden. Wenn die Quelle wirklich die Macht hat, dann weiß ich nicht was mit meinem Sohn passieren wird."

„Dies ist aber keine Sache, bei der du jetzt verweilen solltest Cole", antwortete sein Mentor, „Dein Sohn wurde weit weg von der Quelle gebracht ins Dämonische Ödland. Ich dachte du wüsstest das."

„Ich wusste es nicht", sagte Cole, „Ich dachte die Seherin sagte es wäre nur die Quelle gewesen?"

„Das wäre nicht möglich gewesen", entgegnete Dumbledore, „Die Seele deines Sohnes ist in ihm drin. Er ist immer noch ein Halb-Mensch. Aber diese Seite wäre nie durchgekommen. Der Einfluss der Quelle wäre zu stark gewesen."

„Also wo ist er?", fragte Cole.

„Er ist in einer anderen Dimension", antwortete Dumbledore, „ Ich weiß nicht warum, aber er kam nie in das Ödland zurück. Bevor du fragst, ich weiß nicht in welcher Dimension er ist, oder wie er dort hinkam und ich weiß auch keine Art wie du Informationen bekommen kannst. Also ist es auch besser wenn du von dem Thema Abstand gewinnst, Cole."

„Hast du durch die Änderungen gelesen, die Dolores für deinen Stundenplan gemacht hat?", fragte er und änderte somit das Thema. Cole welcher sich leicht überfahren fühlte, stand auf und ging ich Richtung der Tür, durch die er hinein gekommen war.

„Gerade dabei es zu tun, Sir", antwortete er. Dann ging er und ließ Dumbledore in seinem dunklen Büro zurück.


End file.
